


It's Magic!

by MyDearestReaderFanfics



Series: It's Magic! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-09 08:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDearestReaderFanfics/pseuds/MyDearestReaderFanfics
Summary: Reader is a shapeshifter that somehow gets mistaken for a cute witch’s familiar. How will they get themselves out of this mess? And the even bigger question, do they really want to?





	It's Magic!

She came into the grocery store every other Thursday without fail and her grocery list almost always contained the exact same things: two cartons of eggs, a bag of apples, a gallon of milk, and a package of meat (the type of meat varied). Occasionally she’d get something in addition, but she always got those four things. She was charming in her own sort of way, although she was never one for chit-chat. You looked forward to every other Thursday, she was the one highlight of your otherwise dull life. Except for this month, this month she hadn’t shown up at all. You were worried, why wouldn’t she show up? Was she hurt? You couldn’t think about anything but her absence the entirety of your shift at work. Perhaps you could use your ability to check on her. No way, that would be crossing so many lines. You’d just have to wait and hope she turns up. She probably just went to some other grocery store anyway, you were probably worrying for nothing.

As you were getting off of your shift you overheard some delinquent teens snickering and talking about how they’d set up rat traps in the witch’s yard. What jerks! There was a run-down property on the edge of town deep in the forest that was rumored to be the home of a witch, but that was just what parents liked to say to kids to keep them away from the depths of the woods. Still, suppose someone really did live there, those mouse traps could really hurt them, not to mention the wildlife. Your depressing dinner of leftovers would have to wait, those traps needed to be cleaned up as soon as possible. You took your truck out to the edge of the forest, shrugging the foreboding feeling that had overcome you.

After making sure nobody was around you stepped out of your car. Closing your eyes you focused on the image of what you wanted. When you opened them again you were much closer to the floor. You stretched your hand out in front of you, pleased to find that it was small and covered in black fur. Perfect, it'd be much easier to navigate your way through the forest with your newly enhanced sense of smell. You’d also be more lithe this way, much easier to avoid anyone. The path to the ‘witch’s house’ was relatively clear, although it looked like it hadn’t been used in several months. You wasted no time in darting down the path. Eventually, it led to a crossroads. You dashed up and down both roads, continuing down the one that still had a trace of footprints. Finally, you came across a run down cottage. The flora outside of it was flourishing, vegetables flowing over the garden walls. The cottage, however, looked like it had seen much better days, oddly enough, though, you had a difficult time focusing on it. That’s not what you were here for, you reminded yourself, you were here to find mouse traps. Now to just set them off. You closed your eyes again, focusing on a more solid paw, rock solid one might say. Perhaps it was a bit unconventional, but you really didn’t have the time to go find rocks to use on the traps. One by one each trap was set off without a hitch. It wasn’t until you got to the last one that you had gotten too careless.

You’d just finished batting at one mousetrap and began on another, except you used the wrong paw. It snapped over your paw, white-hot pain coursing from your foot through the rest of your body. You yowled attempting to get your foot uncaught, pushing at it with your other paw (which was still a rock). You managed to get it loosened, but you were almost positive something was broken. You wouldn’t be able to walk, much less drive. “Oh dear, have one of those horrid traps got you?” A person? Oh no, no one was supposed to see you. Despite the searing pain that was making it really hard to concentrate, you closed your eyes and focused on having a regular paw again. The last thing you needed right now was for some human to find out you were a shape-shifter. The paw came out a tad more brown than black, but it was at least a cat paw. “Hold on sweetie, we’ll get you out of there.” You expected the person to undo the trap and possibly drive you to a vet. What you didn't expect was a warm, soothing sensation to wrap around you, freeing you from the trap, and carrying you through the air into the waiting arms of the very woman you’d spent the entire day thinking about. The contentment from seeing her didn’t last long as the pain was quickly coming back with a vengeance. You yowled again, arching away from the broken paw. “Hold on, we will get you fixed up inside.”

She carried you through a rusty gate that looked like it was on its last leg. Except then it wasn't. As soon as you were past the gate it looked brand new. The garden looked perfectly tended to and the house… The house was something straight out of a storybook. It wasn't very big, but it looked like somewhere where as soon as you walk in it automatically feels like home. Flowers decorated the baskets hanging from the windows and smoke was puffing from the stone laid chimney. Without even moving her hands from you, she flicked open the door, a spark of pink lightning doing her bidding. Huh, you guess a real witch really did live here. The inside of the cottage was even more impressive than the outside, which was really saying something. Potion bottles lined one entire wall. The wall adjacent to it had a desk with scrolls, pens, and quills scattered over it. A broom sat near the door next to the coat hanger and you briefly wondered if she could fly on it. Several cushioned chairs sat in a semi-circle around the fireplace that had a cauldron over the fire. It reminded you of a movie you saw once, Howl’s Moving Castle you think it was called. She sat you down onto a table near the kitchen, moving herbs and books out of the way with another flick of her hand. “Hold still for a minute, please. This should not hurt one bit.” She made a distinct movement with her hand, like a swirl with her hand near her shoulder and then she pressed her palm in your direction. Another bolt of pink lightning left her palm, traveling over to you. It swirled around you and instead of hot electricity, you felt that same warm, soothing sensation you had felt when she freed you from the mousetrap. The light focused around your paw and for a moment it felt stiff and a little too warm, but as suddenly as it had come, the magic faded away. Your paw was perfect, better than it had been before, in fact. “Mrow.” Oh right, you couldn't speak actual words in this form. You hoped she still got the idea. You stood, stretched, then padded over to her, bumping your head against her arm appreciatively. She smiled, you were pretty sure that was the first time you'd seen her actually smile, she was beautiful. “You are welcome. Just be more careful.” You hoped down from the table, meowing once more once you'd reached the door. “Oh, you want out?” She frowned. “I can't let you leave just yet. The spell I used is only temporary you see. It helps to heal you at an accelerated rate, but the pain will return soon. It's best if you remain here until you are entirely healed. “Mrow?” But you felt fine now. Besides, you had to work tomorrow. “Come now, it won't be so bad.” She scooped you up and you wiggled trying to get out of her grip. She only held you tighter, carrying you over to one of the plush chairs where she sat you down. The fire felt lovely. “I'll go make dinner, please feel free to look around until then, but do stay on the house please- Oh, was it today?” One of those desk calendars floated over and Allara made a noise of displeasure. “How could I have forgotten. I spend all of this time preparing for him and now that it's the actual day of I forget.” She rushed off leaving you to your own device. If you weren't allowed to leave, you may as well enjoy the warmth of the fire. Just as you were curling up, you saw something pink in your peripheral. It was a mouse. There was actually four mice each in varying pastel colors. Why were they colored like that? You hopped down from the couch and, after making sure none of them saw you, turned into a mouse as well. “Squeak?” The mice scurried over to you, looking at you sceptically. You squeaked again, trying to communicate that you weren’t a threat. The seemed to believe you, indicating that you should follow them. You figured you might as well, Allura seemed like she'd be busy for a while. They led you to a cage that was fully furnished with furniture to accommodate the mice. It was actually quite nice.

Coran showed up later than he meant to. He’d promised to come to visit Allura to check in on her and make sure her studies were going well. A knock at the door notified Allura of her guest. “It’s open, Coran.” “What no hug for your uncle?” She smiled at his silly antics. “How could I forget?” The reunion was sweet.. for like two whole seconds. Then the pot over the stove made a popping noise and smoke began billowing out. “Can you just wait here for a moment. I need to go check on something.” She rushed over to the kitchen. Coran’s magic was faster, though, an orange bolt of lightning encircling the pot, reducing the heat to a simmer and undoing all the burns. “Thank you.” Allura sounded a little embarrassed, but Coran waved it off. “No need, Princess. I am the one who interrupted you. So what’ve you been doing since I last saw you.” She waved him over to the desk, explaining the sketches and writing as spells and potions she had either edited or come up with. “Very good.” “Oh, there’s one more thing. It’s not a spell. I came across a cat in my yard today, it was the most peculiar thing. It looked like it understood what I was saying, like the mice.” “But the mice came from a potion that went wrong.” “I know, that’s why I was so shocked!” “Have you considered the possibility that this cat may be your familiar?” “My familiar?” “Well, sure. It seems to be more perceptive of what you say and it showed up on your property out of nowhere. Those are both good signs that you may have found your familiar.” Allura bubbled with excitement. “Do you really think they may be my familiar? Hold on, I’ll go get them.”

The mice were really very friendly, although you had learned that they were not really mice per se. You were beginning to go into the story of how you’d wound up here when you heard footsteps approaching. Excusing yourself, you hid behind the door of the room changing yourself back into the cat form you used earlier. “Here, kitten, where’ve you run off to?” You dashed out of the way of the door as Allura came in. “There you are. Would you like to meet my uncle?” “Mrow.” She laughed making your heart skip a beat. “I will take that as a yes.” She scooped you up again, carrying you over to the living room. “This is them.” You hopped out of her arms to investigate the new person. He didn’t really bear much of a resemblance to her, but he did seem like the kind of person that makes friends with everyone. You wondered if he had magic too. “Let's find out if they’re your familiar.” Orange magic sparked around you. Yup, he’s definitely magic too. “Hmm, I don’t think I’ve ever quite seen a reading like this.” “What do you mean?” “Well, most cats have a reading that shows the very minimum amount of magic, familiars tend to have a more elevated level of magic especially once they meet the witch that they bond with.” “I see, so what’s different with this reading?” “The level of magic that is being shown is higher than any I’ve ever seen in another cat. In some witches, absolutely, even in other creatures, but never a cat.” “Perhaps they’re just special.” The magic fizzled out. “Perhaps.” He picked you up, looking into your eyes. “Are you her familiar?” “Mrow?” He set you back down. “Well, that’s all I could think of. Just keep an eye on them until I can find out why their reading was so odd.” You hopped off the table, darting back to where the mice were. If it were possible, you would be sweating buckets. The last thing you needed right now was for someone to figure out your secret. What were you going to do? 


End file.
